Playground of Trickster Rose
by Sinneli
Summary: The Trickster Rose invades the meteor, and starts to murder people one by one, picking them off. Reviews Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Rose Lalonde shivered as she woke up in the cold floor of the meteor. She had fallen off the pile of scalemates borrowed from Terezi. She had been kind enough to let her borrow the ridiculous amount of scalemates (not to mention there were enough scalemates in her room to make about fifty piles to sleep in).

Looking around, she saw nobody. She thought she had woken up because she heard laughter. Laughter. The crazy maniacal laughter that echoed in the hallway. But Dave's pile of shitty swords was empty. He must have gotten up and gone to the lab with the trolls, she thought.

A sudden giggle was heard. Too high-pitched, too inhumane, piercing through the air, and yet… familiar. She turned quickly, but still saw no one. "Who's there?" She asked calmly, trying to hide the tone of anxiety in her voice. Something was there.

Trolls had mentioned the meteor had been inhabited with monsters that escaped the lab, but they also had mentioned they were rarely bothered by them and they were easy to handle, much like the imps and occasionally, few ogres and Cyclops. But this? This wasn't anything like that.

"Show yourself." She said again, this time with a tone of firmness and seriousness.

The reply was another giggle, echoing in her room. Rose still looked around the room, trying to find its source. The needles were in her hands now, and whatever was in this room had a long serious fight ahead of it.

"Where are you?" She whispered to herself as she attempted to find the source in vain again. However, instead of the giggle or the laughter, another reply was heard. And it was her own voice, even though she hadn't said anything.

"Right behind you." The voice said, and Rose felt a twinge of pain on her chest. She looked down to see a set of sharp points of Quill of Echidna, identical to the ones she was holding, protruding from her chest as the blood slowly seeped over into the bright orange fabric.

As she faded into darkness, she fell, onto the ground, and was able to gaze upon the assaulter. It was a she, with flamboyant colored Seer attire, except with a twist of green, teal, blue, and yellow twisting into lines of colors, as if dribbled with paint. The neon green hair was another factor, short and neatly trimmed like hers.

But she looked in horror at the face. Her face, identical to hers.

"Good night," the Trickster said, grinning, and Rose faded into the Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat Vantas heard the crazy maniacal laughter. He first perked up and grabbed the sickle, but then reconsidered. After all, it could be Strider again, he thought, thinking back a few minutes ago, Dave was pestering him with the incessant insufferable ranting that lasted for hours, completely ignoring his protests to "shut the fuck up and go away."

Now Karkat sat in front of the husktop, typing a memo when this laughter resounded. At first, he thought it was Dave. But then, laughter might be more of Terezi's. Except without her cane's tapping, and it wasn't a cackle. More of… a natural laughter. Yeah, except about 50 times more crazy.

"Gamzee?" He asked. OK, that was stupid. Gamzee couldn't laugh so high-pitched, right? And he wasn't on this meteor anymore. "I know you are there." He couldn't help but shiver. He was all alone in this lab, and for the first time, he wished someone was here. Someone alive.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the clown." A voice said, high-pitched, and giggled slightly. Karkat turned to face… Rose? If Rose had been crazy enough to dye her hair neon green and color her attire into an eye-burning color mixture, maybe it would explain that. But it certainly wouldn't explain Rose's current behavior.

"The fuck, Rose?" He gaped at her. And for the first time, he noticed the blood on her hands, dripping from the needles that she held.

"What are you looking at?" Rose glared at him, though with a hint of amusement in her face, and as if she was trying to hold down laughter. "Never seen me before?"

Karkat felt some danger ahead of him. He did not like where he was going with this. And this Rose, if it was Rose, was very dangerous, and unstable. "Not like a fucking juggalo I never did." He gritted his teeth, the hand trailing down to the sickle beside him. "Did you eat fucking sopor?"

"Oh that? No! Why would I even do that?" She leaned closer to him, walking in an unsteady manner as if she was… drunk? "I just got better."

Karkat decided that he should probably get out of there before something horrible happened to him. And get help. Even Terezi, and definitely Kanaya. And maybe Dave. "Um… then may I just go and… get the others?"

Pity no one was online to see the memo, or the way Rose suddenly whipped her needle across the room, and Karkat saw his hand disappear before it could touch his sickle. And the blood. The candy-red blood that pooled out from him. He looked at it with horror and looked back at Rose, who just laughed as if amused by the whole situation. And she was holding up his hand. His fucking hand as it dribbled the red on her Seer robe.

He clutched his bloody arm to escape, hoping that he could outrun this crazy Rose. But when he stepped into the transportalizer, he was transported to the hallway, and he saw a sight before he couldn't feel under his neck.

There was a bloody Rose, the normal one. Or just her head, lying on the ground.

And the laughter resounded in his ears as he lost his consciousness.

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

GC: K4RKL3S

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S 1 KNOW YOU 4R3 TH3R3

GC: 4NSW3R M3 K4RKL3S

GC: 1 COLOR3D YOUR R3SP1T3BLOCK R3D

GC: C4NDY R3D 4ND 1T SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS

GC: W3LL NOT Y3T BUT 1 W1LL 1F YOU DONT R3PLY

GC: K4RK4T

GC: PL34S3 DONT T3LL M3 YOU 4R3 D34D OR 4SL33P


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was sitting on the top of the meteor when Rose came up to him, dressed in a weird manner. She acted weird too, and she had lots of paint on her. Red paint. Like blood, but probably not that.

Then he saw Karkat's head under her arms and lost his cool a bit. It didn't go long though.

Few minutes later, Rose came down, with that maniacal grin on her face with a bloody shade in her inventory.

Kanaya sat there, stitching up teal fabric with laces. She was making a dress for Terezi, and it was almost complete. She knew there was going to be protest, but she will win in the end. Kanaya always did get her way. After all, it was just a dress, and Terezi will make a frown and wear it, sticking out her tongue while doing so. She smiled at the thought of it.

She looked at the corner of the room to see an Aradiabot. Equius had brought her with him for some unknown reason. He mentioned it was a spare in case something happened to the original Aradiabot, and had brought it. But that never happened and Kanaya often used her to measure and model for clothes.

A knock on the door told her someone was at her door. "Come in." She said. It probably was Rose, come to check upon the fashion statements.

But instead of Rose, the door just creaked open, and Kanaya could smell blood.

The rainbow drinker sat up, uncertain. "Hello?" She asked, walking to the door. She placed her hand on the door, and the stench of blood got more intense as she opened it more. "Hello?" She asked again.

The pool of red blood was forming from a hand. A hand that unmistakably belonged to a troll. A certain troll with candy-red blood. "Karkat?" She gasped slightly and looked around. The blood pool led to a trail of blood, as if something larger had been dragged from it. She followed it, grabbing her lipstick in case of emergency.

It quickly led to an end, where there was no one. Well, someone was there, in the corner, and there was Rose. She was barely recognizable with that neon green hair and the attire. The attire that was bathed in many colors, Karkat's blood amongst them. She sat in the corner, shivering, her eyes wide as if in… fear? Anxiety? Nervousness? Kanaya couldn't tell.

"Rose?" She asked, extending a friendly hand to help her. "What happened? And where is Karkat?"

Rose suddenly stood up and backed away from her. "No. No. You can't come near me, no."

Kanaya paused slightly at Rose's voice. It was layered with impatience, as if she had been waiting for something. "Rose…"

"I said DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She suddenly screamed and leaped at Kanaya, bare-handed.

It was extremely easy for Kanaya to step forward and hug her. That leap did not contain any force. She dropped the lipstick on the ground and wrapped her arms around Rose. "It's alright, Rose. It's alright." She whispered to Rose. "I won't let anyone hurt y-"

Her comment was shortly cut off when she felt two sharp pains on her stomach. "R-Rose?" She asked when she backed away to see two knitting needles in her stomach. "What…?"

Rose grinned. The white teeth flashed and she was laughing, laughing while tears were running down her face. "I told you, Kanaya. Don't come near me." She laughed at the comment, and threw a head at Kanaya, watching it as it bounced across the floor, and rolling to a halt to reveal a very horror-stricken Karkat.

"R-Rose? What is this?" Kanaya grabbed the needles to be rewarded with pain, and shock from the dead Karkat's head was not helping much.

"I killed him, Kanaya. I killed him." Was the answer. Rose was still laughing like a maniac. "And his silence is the proof that shall end this."

Kanaya snarled as she picked up the lipstick, and transformed it into its more deadly state. "Rose. You…"

Before Kanaya could finish the statement, or even swing the chainsaw, Rose whipped out another needle, the Quill of Echidna, and shattered the chainsaw with ease.

Kanaya backed up, trying to think of a way out of this. She didn't know what to do. Though the aroma of blood that she smelled delicious at some time, there was too much blood around her, and it was intoxicating.

"Kanaya." The Trickster cooed at her, stepping towards her. " You don't know what you are missing."

"I do, apparently," Kanaya gritted her teeth. She burned with anger. She didn't care any more about her life, and wanted to get back at the girl who took theirs. She lunged forward with her claws stretched, reaching to rip out that demonic grin off the Trickster's face.

Rose simply stepped sideways and grabbed her left wrist; a sharp crack echoing as Kanaya's wrist was broken, making the rainbow drinker scream out in pain.

"No you don't." She said as she pushed Kanaya away.

"Rose, why do you do this?" Kanaya asked, clutching her broken wrist, the needles still in her stomach, bleeding out jade blood.

"A question before that." Rose suddenly stopped grinning, and turned it into a smile. "Did you love me before all this?"

Kanaya gritted her teeth with frustration and anger. "Yes, although for some very odd reason, those feelings have dwindled."

"Then take her."And from the corner of the hallway, Trickster Rose kicked a head away, into full view. There was the ever-frozen confusion and tired expression of Rose Lalonde there. The normal Rose Lalonde.

Kanaya stares at it in shock, and looks back up at Rose, no, this imposter. "You aren't Rose."

"I am. Just a better version of her." She held up the needle. "Well, after you, I have a little more plaything." Kanaya started to run. _I need to live_, Kanaya thought as she ran away. She needed to alert whoever was alive. Terezi? Dave? It didn't matter. The point was that this imposter had killed Rose. And she couldn't stop her.

As soon as her back was turned, however, Kanaya lost her footing, her knees falling to the ground as Trickster Rose hugged her from behind. "Don't worry, Kanaya." She whispered quietly to her ears as Kanaya closed her eyes. "You will be fine." Then a sharp pain in her neck and Kanaya stopped breathing, tasting the jade blood coming out from her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi sniffed the lab with interest. Something was up.

She had found Karkat's blood all over the lab. Well, not all over, but on the computer, then on the floor. Maybe he had cut it and headed to the transportalizer because his body was not here. Or outside, for any matter. The blood cut short and he probably stenched the blood. And she had licked it once and immediately regretted it. Although she liked red doesn't mean she was a rainbow drinker and enjoyed the taste of blood.

"Inspector Berrybreath!" She cried out to the blue scalemate sitting next to her. "What have you found?"

Of course the reply was silence until Terezi held the scalemate and shook it, squeaking sound echoing the silent lab as she attempted to talk to it.

"No Karkles and the memo was half-way finished?"

Squeak.

"And a bloody sickle?"

More squeak.

"What color was the blood?"

And definitely multiple squeaks.

"Red? OK, then Karkat cut himself. Investigation's over."

Ten minutes and the investigation was done. Karkat probably was messing around with his sickle while writing a memo, and cut himself, resulting in him going crazy over his blood color like he always did, then went out to stench the blood because he freaked out. She turned around and left the lab, stepping onto the cotton padded floor of… wait, cotton?

Terezi touched the ground which was littered with cotton balls, as well as shreds of yellow and pink fabric, identical to the color of her other scalemates. She cried out in horror. "Professor Pucefoot?" She asked, knowing fully well that she won't get the squeak as a reply. "Doctor Honeytongue?"

She was startled to hear the sudden maniacal laughter. "Hello?" She asked to anyone particular, clutching her cane and drawing out her blade slowly. "Anyone?"

Terezi was met with a sudden flash of color in her nostrils. Something very colorful was coming.

She turned to meet someone she almost didn't recognize.

"Hello Terezi." Rose said in a manner that reminded Terezi of Vriska. The times when she was about to do something horrible.

"Rose?" She sniffed, trying to confirm the person as Rose. It was weird, the way her hair was lime colored instead of the usual golden. But it was unmistakeable. It was Rose Lalonde, stinking of blood. "Are you alright?"

"Yep. Perfectly fine." The Trickster replied, her hands behind the back, hiding a few cards.

"Are you sure, Rose? Because since when was your hair all blueberry?" Terezi asked, sniffing, the multitude of colors making her nose itch. "And you smell of candy and strawberry?"

"Never mind that, Terezi." Trickster Rose giggled, her high pitched laughter carrying across the empty corridor. "Have you seen Karkat today?"

"No, but I was hoping you had." She muttered, hoping in the slight chance that Karkat was fine. Which she actually hoped since the situation seemed not to be heading in the most generous direction.

"Oh I did." Rose grinned, stopping her laughter for the moment. "And I rubbed his nubby horns."

Terezi first sighed in relief, then paused. "What?" She asked Rose, trying to sense deceit or lies in that voice.

"He protested, but I did it anyways." Trickster Rose replied, toying with one of the buttons on the cards, ready to eject something.

"That wasn't nice. He is very sensitive about his horns." Terezi gritted her teeth, hoping this will not lead to some really crazy strife. "Seriously, where is he?"

Rose replied with an indirect "You tell me!" and threw Karkat's head at Terezi. "What? Oh my fucking god… Karkat! What the hell!" Terezi gasped at the sight of her dead used-to-be matespirit. She was horror stricken, and her blind eyes widened in horror.

The Trickster laughed at the blind troll. Oh she liked the reaction very much. So much that there were tears in her eyes again. But unlike the others, Rose won't kill her. Not yet, anyways.

"Oh my god, Rose… You killed Karkat!"

"So?" She replied with an apathetic expression, as if she didn't care.

"I'm going to kill you myself!" Terezi grabbed her cane, gritting her teeth as she brandished it intimidatingly.

"Oh no, you can't." Rose giggled at the idea. "Kanaya tried, and she couldn't."

"Oh god, Kanaya too?" Terezi growled, in frustration and shock. She hadn't expected Rose to be like this. Even Dave, as the insufferable cool kid, would never even do this murderous thing. Was this even Rose?

"Yes, she drowned in her own blood. A sight to see." Rose glazed over, imagining the image of Kanaya dying in her head.

"No… Rose… why?" Terezi's eyes were full of tears, and she sniffled slightly.

"Because for fun!" The Trickster replied, shrugging at her. "Fun fun fun."

Terezi lunged at the Trickster Rose with her cane, in an attempt to kill. Forget the justice. She would do anything to get revenge.

But Rose easily disarmed Terezi, grabbing the cane and snapping it into half, and suddenly grabbed Terezi and twisted her right wrist, breaking it with her bare hands.

Terezi screamed in agony and the Trickster sighed, as if enjoying her screams like a hot bubble bath.

"Rose… why?" Terezi asked again, gritting her teeth, clutching the broken wrist.

"I told you. It's just for fun. Fun with you, fun with me, and fun with myself!" Rose kicked away another corpse that appeared in front of her. There was the dead Rose Lalonde again.

"Oh my god." Terezi said again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm just the better version of her, the more fun loving Rose Lalonde." She giggled at the introduction of herself.

"The crazy psycho version more like." Terezi growled again, clutching her broken wrist.

"Oh, I'm offended." Rose cooed, and stabbed Terezi in the leg.

Terezi shrieked as she clutched her leg and collapses on the ground, pain dulling from her wrist as another pain seared up on her leg.

"Oh I love that teal. Makes me want to stab you some more." Rose raised the needles again, as if poised to strike. But that's not fun when you die."

Terezi decided that the best course of action would be absconding right now and live to see another day. Dave might be alive still. He couldn't be dead, right? She tried to scramble away, leaving a trail of teal blood.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." The Trickster purred as she pranced along the teal, singing "run, run, run along, Terezi Pyrope."

Terezi tripped while jumping, supporting herself by leaning her good arm on the wall. She got up again, and tries to run when Rose catches up to her, stabbing her in the other leg.

"I like it, all this teal littering the floor." Rose said satisfied when Terezi falls to the ground, lying in a puddle of her blood.

"Please… stop this. I'm begging you." Terezi begged. She wanted to live, not die like this.

"Nope! I won't." That left Terezi sighing in relief. "But after this, I will dress you in this costume that Kanaya has made!"

"What? What costume?" Terezi perked up. This wasn't over.

"She made it for you." She replied, and revealed the fluffy dress Kanaya was making earlier, except for the fact that it was littered with jade blood.

"I changed my mind. Just kill me now." Terezi said as she sobbed. This was worse than death. This… monster was trying to make her a toy. A plaything. But she wanted to survive still, and thought about it. "Please… if I wear the stupid dress, will you spare me?" She said between the sobs.

"Well that depends. If I like you in the dress, then I will spare you!" She jumped up and down at the thought of it, exciting her. She flings the bloodstained dress at Terezi, shouting "quick quick! Wear it!"

Terezi first mentioned if Rose could turn around while changing, in hope to get away before Rose realized. But with Rose's short response "I don't wanna" Terezi decided she should just get this over with, and changed as fast as she could despite her wounds.

"You look great!" Rose clapped her hands together. Terezi gritted her teeth again, unable to smell anything but Kanaya's blood.

"Now will you let me live?" Terezi asked, hoping to live.

"Sure!" Rose replied eagerly. "But I don't like that arm of yours."

"Oh sorry, I can't fix that, I guess. Because of you." Terezi growled at her, trying to drag herself away with one good arm.

But then, Rose had gotten out the dead Kanaya. And Terezi watched in fear as Rose suddenly grabbed Kanaya's right arm and tore it right off her. "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Terezi practically screamed, not liking the situation at all.

"I'll just replace it, don't worry!" The Trickster got closer to Terezi and grabbed her broken right arm. "Don't move!"

"Stop please! Look, it will heal, okay? You don't have to do that!" Terezi tried desperately to get away, but with only one good arm, it was impossible to fend for herself. "Please don't!"

And Rose began twisting and pulling on Terezi's arm, straining the muscles in Terezi's arm. "NOOOOO STOP FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Terezi screamed as she felt her arm being torn off from the socket.

"Gotcha!" Rose shouted triumphantly, covered in teal while Terezi fell on the ground again, nursing her bloody stump.

It didn't end there when Rose grabbed Kanaya's arm, along with needles and strings. "Come here!" Rose sounded eager, too eager.

"Oh god. Why don't you please kill me?"

"Because killing you isn't fun." Rose replied. "Playing with you is." With that, Rose roughly places Kanaya's arm onto Terezi's bloody rump and started to stitch aggressively. Terezi screamed in pain and terror at the dead arm being attached to her. "You are insane!" She screamed as Rose finished the final stitchings.

"Now you look much better!" Rose basically gleamed with joy. Terezi mumbled about how this was going to get worse, until Rose said, "I don't like the legs either, the legs are bleeding!"

And the Trickster proceeded to Kanaya again, and despite Terezi's protests about her bleeding just a little and able to get up, Rose had grabbed Kanaya's spare lipstick, and made it into the dreaded chainsaw. Terezi started to pull herself away again, when she heard the rough revving of the chainsaw and smelled the green blood everywhere. She watched in horror when Rose turned and said, "Your turn!" and basically approached her. "No, don't! You don't have to! My legs are fine!"

Again, completely ignoring her protests, she had placed the revving chainsaw on Terezi's waste, and teal splashed everywhere. Terezi lay on the floor covered in blood, crying, with more tears streaming out of her as teal blood littered the place.

Rose proceeded to grab Terezi's upper half ((and miraculously undamaged but more bloodstained dress)) and plopped it onto Kanaya's legs, stitching her again. "Can you walk now?" Rose giggled mockingly, knowing fully well she couldn't.

"You've fucking dismembered me, so of course I can't fucking walk." Terezi said between her gritted teeth.

"Try!" Rose said, and though it lacked malice, to Terezi, it sounded very intimidating, and didn't want to find out what this Rose would do to her. She moaned on the floor and tries to push herself up with her good arm and Kanaya's very dead arm, stitched on her uselessly. "See? I tried, and I can't walk, dumbass."

Then Rose seemed to brighten up a bit and went outside, leaving Terezi alone again. Terezi took this opportunity to drag herself outside. She was horrified. The legs and arm of her dead friend was on her, stitched on her like some rag pieces on the doll. Then Rose came back dragging the Aradiabot that was in the corner of Kanaya's room.

"A…Aradia?" Terezi asked, but then watched Rose rip the metal arm off and start dissembling it, announcing brightly "Let's play doctor!"

Rose soon grabs Kanaya's arm attached to Terezi, dragging Terezi along with her, and rips it open. "What are you doing?" Terezi protested as she watched the Trickster place the mechanism from the robot and stitches it shut. "OK, move it!" Terezi wills it to, and it does move in a very creaky motion. "Oh god that is so fucking creepy." Terezi commented at it. It was. She couldn't feel anything in that arm, and it was moving when she commanded it to.

"Now with your legs!" And so there was the long arduous task of Kanaya's legs being ripped open and stitched shut along with machinery from the gears in Aradiabot.

Terezi stood up slowly, wobbling unsteadily. She couldn't feel her legs as she stood up, but there she was, standing on her dead friend's legs. Then Rose had snatched up Terezi's red glasses and plopped on Dave's shades. And it stank of blood. "I hate you so much!" She screamed at Rose, but Rose didn't reply to that. She just responded "dress up is sooo fun" and took the shades away. "You look better without your glasses!"

Terezi wished this was a nightmare, and she will wake up in her recuperacoon, safely tucked underneath her sopor slime, and wake up in one piece.

"Oh let's play tag again!" Rose clapped her hands again in joy. "You can walk now!"

Terezi started running, getting more used to the dead legs as she wobbled, then was able to pick up the pace more steadily. She was hoping that she could outrun that Trickster. She would hurt her more if she caught her, and there was a glimmer of hope now. She was able to walk again, despite the loss of blood making her woozy. It didn't last long.

Rose tackled her behind, making them both fall on the ground and breaking one of Kanaya's legs.

"Great! Now you've broken one of my legs!" She shouted at her, mad and frustrated now that the glimmer of hope was gone. "What now, Ms. Psychopath?"

Rose looked at it and held the broken leg up, then rips the stitches apart to see the still intact machinery working inside.

"Well?" Terezi asked, but immediately regretted it when Rose got out her own corpse and ripped the leg off. "No, please no, not again!" Trickster again ignored it and ripped the leg apart, placing the gear, and stitching it back together. "Now you are going to stick bits of human on me?" She didn't reply again and finishes stitching her leg onto Terezi.

"Please just kill me already!" Terezi screamed again as she cried, in vain hope that this Rose will kill her.

"OK." That was a surprising reply before Rose suddenly brought her fist down onto Terezi's head, knocking her out.

Terezi woke up in a bed, still dressed in the teal, bloodstained dress. Near her, she could hear the Trickster humming a tune as she worked on something, and heard the dragging of a heavy object. She felt her neck with her good arm. It felt… sore? She felt the stitches on it, and was about to ask what happened to her. "Wha…" It stopped short there. Terezi gasped at the sound of her voice. It sounded ridiculously like Aradia's. She again felt the stitch at her throat and felt a metal box where her throat used to be. The Trickster had robbed her of the voice, and replaced it with Aradia's voice box for her entertainment.

"I've got a surprise for you!" The Trickster said as she walked in, carrying what looked like a stitched up corpse, in one of Dave Strider's suits.

Terezi thought she wouldn't live again, and just lie here and die. And she would make a hopeless request. "Replace my eyes, please. I want to see again one last time." Terezi requested the Trickster. "Sure!" She had replied. "But this first!" And Rose dumped the body on the bed.

It was Karkat. Or Karkat's head. Whatever body was underneath was stitched up so badly that it wasn't clear what belonged to who. And judging from the splattered color of blood, it was from the trolls and the humans.

"I… thanks. Just give him to me." And Rose laid him beside her properly, where Terezi cuddled the corpse close and cried.

"Now about that eyes…" Terezi turned her head to face her, and suddenly, Rose's hands darted out and ripped them out of her. Terezi once screamed in pain, but clutched the dead Karkat tighter.

Rose fiddled with the robotic eyes of Aradia, much larger in comparison to Terezi's burnt out eyes. "Will those fit?" Terezi asks her, but Rose just didn't reply and shoves them in the empty eye-sockets. Terezi blinks despite the pain, but was able to see again. The world, the blood, the stitched up Karkat… all of them were so clear. And that Rose was just sitting there, grinning, as if she was from something out of her nightmares. Then Rose left, and Terezi didn't see her again. Terezi sighed when she left, hugging the corpse of Karkat tightly as she ruffled his hair. Occasionally she moved around the room, and even the outside if she could, but when she heard the Trickster's laughter, she ran back into the room, clutching Karkat once more, calling him the usual "Karkles" and making up stories to tell him about the happy days.

And Trickster Rose waited outside. She didn't care about Terezi anymore. She was too broken, even more broken than the dead ones, and she didn't even feel like killing her. She had more toys to play with, heading her way. She just needed to wait a few more months.

And John and Jade will be there with her, as new playthings.


End file.
